Life is a Play and we are the Puppets
by imagine the phobia
Summary: Random stuffs. might add more to story if i get reviews. Or I might start another one. Who knows? anywho. Tell me in the reviews if you want a certain coupling. xD read if you want.. flames are accepted. they help the story. or at least I think they do.


Karl Everett's FanFiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is written in Kankuro's point of view.

**Life is a Play and we are the Puppets**

Chapter One: Nightly Plans-

She knew I hated these things, but she made me come anyway. I was so bored sitting in the co-dressing room while Temari tried, what seemed like, every article of clothing she could get her hands on. Door number three's lock turned as my sister stepped out in a new outfit. It was a black dress, with spaghetti straps, that went down to her knees, and matching shoes. I thought it looked horrid. "Too revealing for a first date?" she asked as she posed in the full-body mirror at the end of the dressing room. I sighed. This was about the 80th time I'd heard that question today. "Yes," I replied, looking at my watch. We'd been here for hours. "JC Penny must have at least something that I like, that isn't too slutty or not my color," she grumbled as she headed back to the third stall. The hours seemed to drag on.

She tried on other dresses with different lengths and colors. After what seemed like years, we finally emerged into the busy Suna street. She finally settled on a dark blue, medium sleeved and down to half-calf dress that 'fitted her curves' as the employee put it. I was so happy to escape from the store that I could have danced. Okay, so I did in my mind, but only a little. "I was thinking about a new purse," Temari thought out loud as we walked up to a purse store. I could have cried then. I had things to do. Karasu needed fixing, his arm was torn off and his hinges needed oiling, and a shower was a must. On top of that, since Gaara was the Kazekage, a giant dinner party was taking place at out house around 5 or so. Lucky thing Temari got a date with Shino, leaving me to attend this black tie event. "Does this one go with my outfit?" she asked as she held up a blue purse to my face. I nodded my head, wanting more than anything to get away from shopping. It wasn't so much for my reputation, no one really hung out with me, but I just thought it was boring as hell. She purchased the accessory and we headed home.

As soon as we entered the house and the doors were closed, Temari dragged me to her room. "Help me get ready," she demanded as she pulled me down the hall. I wouldn't tell her that I'd rather slit my wrist or she'd watch me like a hawk. She was always so literal. Blood is supposed to stay inside the body. "Sit here," she ordered as she pushed me onto her bed while she hurried over to the master bathroom. I didn't see why Shino was so important to get ready for when the date was 2 hours away. I sighed. "I have to get ready for the torture session known as a 'black tie event'," I shouted at the closed door. "This will only take a minute," she replied. A minute my ass, was all I could think. One minute, as I predicted, turned into ten minutes, which turned into half an hour. "Are you doing your make-up in there or what?" I called, becoming extremely impatient. I wanted tonight over with. She turned the handle and stepped out. Her make-up was, in fact, done and she was in her dress and shoes. "Are you sure I look good?" she asked, unsure. I nodded half-heartedly, "You look fine. Can I go now?" She was staring intently at the mirror and fluffed her hair. I took that as a yes. I still had to find my suit and shoes, that I thought were stuffed somewhere in my closet.

The stairs to the finished basement creaked as I stumbled down them. I really didn't want to do this. Suits and ties bugged me to no end. I unlocked my door and stepped inside. I'm not sure why I lock my door, but it was a habit I had acquired over the years. I pushed aside the drawing layouts for future puppets and dirty clothes, making a rough path to my closet 'o death. I didn't even know what all was in it. I carefully torched the handle and slid the door open half-way. Nothing came out and ate me so, so far so good. I shuffled around the bottom of the closet for the uncomfortable clothes, which I didn't find right away. I did find my tool box and shoebox of miscellaneous puppet parts. Over half of the contents of the small room were spewed out all over the floor before I found the plastic bag containing the penguin suit. I sighed and pushed away from the closet and set the bag on the bed. I looked around at the mess and decided the clean-up was a job for a different day.

I grabbed a towel and a washcloth from the bathroom closet and headed for the shower. It wouldn't be very polite to go to a meeting and smell like a giant block of sweat. I took a double-take in the mirror, noticing a couple hairs on my upper lip. When I finally started growing my mustache, I have to shave it off. I was bummed for a moment, and then set to work on cleaning myself. The water, at first, spurted out cold, warming up after a few seconds. I let the water soak my hair and massage my back. I felt my hand around for the shampoo bottle. The red liquid oozed out of the plastic container onto my palm, sending a waft of strawberry scent to my nose. I washed my hair twice, it was a habit, and then used conditioner once. I stood under the steamy water for a few minutes and then lathered the wash-cloth. I scrubbed everywhere; I had to look and smell good. The water was so inviting and warm that I stayed under it until it turned cold. I shut the pipe off and stepped out into the steamy room. I wrapped the towel around my waist and whipped away the fog from the mirror. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the shaving cream and razor. This was the part I dreaded most. I had to rack my brain for the right way to shave a mustache and set to work. After I finished the horrible deed, I was kind of disappointed that my hard work was now gone. Temari called her goodbyes from upstairs and the door closed behind her. I knew the meeting would be starting soon.


End file.
